


The List

by brokenhighways



Series: Happy Endings [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel wishes that she was one of those people who just sat back and let life happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. It was initially meant to be longer, but then two months passed between me writing it and it was kind of difficult to pick back up.

Danneel wishes that she was one of those people who just sat back and let life happen to them. It would make things a lot easier if she was like Jared and Jensen; ready to wait for years and years before getting married. Not that she can compare herself to them – they have some sort of weird ‘love of the ages thing’ that shouldn’t even exist. She’s tired of wanting what they have and never getting it. Mark, as hot he was, is yet another blip on a less than stellar list of relationships.

Just another guy looking for a trophy wife; something which she’ll never be.

Somewhere in the midst of all that there’s Jeff. The guy who owns a restaurant but dresses like a farmer (that look might work for Mumford and Sons and smoking hot lumberjacks, but Jeff can do so much better). At least _she_ thinks he can. And is she the kind of person who would say, write a list of ways Jeff can improve himself and leave it lying around?

Yes, she is.

“What the hell is this?” Jeff says when he sees it. “A list of all of my flaws…does this seriously say _doesn’t walk in a straight line_?”

“I just really hate it when someone keeps walking into me when we’re walking _next_ other!”

Okay so, she might have been reaching a little with that one.

Needless to say Jeff is not happy and she hasn’t heard from him in a few days. When she calls Jensen for advice he laughs down the phone for five good minutes before she realises that he’s not going to be of any help. And Katie is too judgemental, Aldis is kind of stunted conversationally, Chris is bad at advice and Chad…well. Chad’s Chad. So Danneel is left with calling Jared. It’s not that she doesn’t want to call Jared; it’s just that things are still kind of weird between them, which she refuses to take the blame for, but that’s just how it is. Plus after the whole ‘I don’t want to get married because I’m an idiot’ thing kind of means that anything he says will need to be taken with a Grinch of salt, but she’s all out of options.

“Really? The list? Again?” Jared gives her an incredulous look. “This has happened enough times that we both know that you’re always going to make the list, but what did I tell you last time?”

Danneel sighs, “Call it ‘Things I Could Learn To Love’ instead.” It’s as if she’s reciting a poem.

“There it is,” Jared says a little smugly (at least it sounds that way, which kind of pisses her off).

“Alright, Mr Know It All, take it down a notch or two.”

“Very funny,” Jared says. “So what are you going to do?”

Danneel sighs. “Guess I better start working on my pleading eyes?”

~

Her pleading eyes don’t work, but that’s mostly because she can’t get a hold of Jeff to show them to him. He’s been screening her calls and Danneel is at her wits end. Why couldn’t she have just put the list in her fucking drawer? Or not write it at all!

“Maybe it’s not meant to be,” Jared says after she’s finished whining about it to him for what feels like the millionth time. It’s not like he’s really got much going on, she’s sure that he doesn’t mind.

“Well, we don’t know that yet,” she says. “We weren’t even dating for that long.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “You might want to try talking about it in present tense if you want to fix things.”

Danneel rolls her eyes. “Oh hark at the expert. How long did it take you and Jensen to stop being stupid and get back together?”

“You know what?” Jared asks as he stands up and goes to grab his jacket. “Jeff’s been on at me to play for a shift and if it’ll get the two of you talking and save me from having listening to you whine about him then I’ll do it.” Danneel may or may not have been angling for that in the first place, but hey, Jared doesn’t need to know that.

“Aw, you’d do that for me?” she says sweetly, giving Jared her most sincere appreciative look.

“Don’t think I don’t know that this was your plan along,” Jared says without skipping a beat. “Jensen told me all about it.” Danneel scowls. That traitor.

~

Jeff is surprisingly open to them talking about the list. He looks a little sheepish as Danneel pleads her case and after three minutes she throws her hands up in the air and says,

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes,” Jeff replies immediately. “Well. No. Not really. Look this is stupid. Yeah, I was upset about the list at first. Then I realised that the list was pretty much true, and…I’m not going to lie, it’s weird that you’d write an actual list in the first place. But…I don’t hate it.”

“You don’t hate the list….or the weirdness?” Danneel asks.

“If you’d asked me before today, I would have said the weirdness,” Jeff says. “But right now it’s both, because I actually wrote my own list.” Danneel feels her mouth dropping open. She looks over at where Jared’s playing the piano and he winks at her. She laughs under her breath, she’s man (or woman) enough to admit that a taste of her own medicine is maybe a good ide—“I do _not_ snore!”

Jeff grins at her. “Of course you don’t.” Danneel rolls her eyes and keeps on reading the list. It’s pretty accurate, though it still kind of sucks to see all of her so-called flaws laid out like that and suddenly she gets it. If she expects someone to accept her for who she is, she needs to do the same for them.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “About the whole list thing. It was just….a thing I do. But I guess I never really thought about how it might not be a nice thing to do.” Jeff steps closer and pulls her towards him. She lays her head on his warm chest and breaths in his scent for what feels like the first time in forever.

“And I’m sorry for overreacting,” Jeff murmurs. “Are we good now?”

“Yeah,” Danneel says around a smile. “We’re good.” She can just about still see Jared from where they’re standing and she grins as he gives them the thumbs-up.

Maybe it’s finally time for her to be lucky in love.

* * *

 

  
 **Andddddddddd, here is the random start of the next part.**  
  
~

12

Jared's pretty sure that breakfast conversations are not supposed to go like this. And he's _definitely_ sure that breakfast conversation in public are really not supposed to go like this. Alas, he's friends with Chad so he probably shouldn't be surprised when his best friend announces that he's going into the porn industry.

"The beside the scenes stuff," Chad clarifies when they all stare at him wordlessly. "Though, I would look _great_ on camera."

Jensen snorts and mutters, "Only if you were in a full body cast. And not visible at all." Jared kicks his foot under the table before trying to reason with Chad.

"Is this really a wise career choice?" he asks. "Because if this is about you keeping up with rent when I move out, I'm sure that Je---"

"No," Jensen says sternly. "I am not his personal bank. Oh no wait, bank loans are actually _paid_ back!" Jared refrains from sighing; he could get Jensen to relent he wanted to, but he doesn't want to be _that_ guy. And also it’s kind of unfair to expect Jensen to help him bail Chad out all of the time. Chad needs to be responsible for himself from now on. Maybe this whole....porn thing won't be so bad.

"What are you specialising in?" Katie asks around her crepes. "Two V's? Two D's? One V, One D?"

Chad blinks at her. "Uh, I don't know. My buddy works in production so he'll decide that. I am going to be working on shooting, lighting, that kind of stuff."

"Can we swap jobs?" Danneel says dreamily. "At least for the days with Two D's."

"How close do you have to get to the action anyway?" Katie asks. "Right in there, or is there like a special zoom function on the camera?"

Danneel frowns. "It's just like shooting a normal movie, Katie. You know I accidentally did an entire PR campaign for a porn production company once."

"Accidentally?" Aldis raises an eyebrow.

"And what PR does a porn company really need?" Jensen adds dryly. "That's what Google is for." Jared looks around briefly and sees that there are people looking at their table. He winces inwardly; they're not the quietest bunch, and it _is_ eight in the morning. He wonders if anyone would notice if he hid under the table.

**TBC.**


End file.
